


Heat Storm

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this fanfic. About Heat and Storm. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Storm

Rick Castle jumped as fingers snapped in front of his nose. He looked up to find Kate Beckett staring down at him. "Something on your mind, Castle?" She dropped a case file in front of him with a loud slap.

"Just thinking," he answered, sitting up and opening the file. A teenager shot in a gang fight, the third this month from the same gang. Standard stuff, nothing super interesting or creepy that Rick could twist into a macabre tale, almost boring. He flipped through it while expanding on his answer to Kate. "There was this fanfic a while back, about Nikki Heat and Derrick Storm. Together." He glanced up at her. "Fanfic is where-"

"I get it, Castle, I explained it to you. And isn't Storm dead?" She sat down at her desk and pulled the open file to her. 

"I know, I know, but before. Before Storm died, what if he and Nikki...."

"No, Castle. Just forget it. Focus on the case at hand."

"Come on, Detective. Think about it. We could call it Heat Storm, a prequel. The fans would eat it up!"

"Castle? No." Beckett handed him a stack of coroner's reports. "Concentrate."

"But-"

_"No."_

"Gina likes it."

"Then especially no."


End file.
